1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a security network, and more particularly to a united security device which incorporates a plurality of security systems at client-sides into a whole security network system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional home security system typically needs wiring connection to electrically connect a number of indicating lights, buzzers, emergency buttons, and common power source connection at every house end. In the case that an emergency happens to any in the common system (for example, including 8-16 house ends), the application at one emergency button will trigger all buzzers and indicating lights in the system for successfully broadcasting the emergency situation and sending out the emergency signal.
However, the construction of the common power source, relative electricity devices, and the electrical wiring network is easily to be damaged, and thus is apt to induce a fault triggering which will disturb all customers in the system, raise unexpected anxiety, and even cause the whole system to shut down.
In considering the electric utilities safety, the conventional wiring system is usually restricted by the existing construction. For example, difficult work such as digging or breaking the wall is always possible in constructing the wiring. Also, the geometrical characteristics in the neighborhood enhance the possibility of exposing the wiring to the atmosphere while the wiring passes across the street and in which will increase the maintenance problem as well.